


First Date

by Skiplowave



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Peter and Shuri finally are going out.





	First Date

Peter was nervous..... **super nervous** he's taking a girl out on a date. Not just any girl the princess of Wakanda girl, Shuri. The teen still can't fathom how he asked Shuri but all he knew she said yes. " Jeez kid will you relax! Anyways we're here." Happy said annoyed, Peter mumbled a sorry getting out the car two saw a Wakanda ship. Outside stood Shuri wearing white hoodie with pink paws on them and jeans. _Shit_! Peter started to panic feeling he was over dressed, if you consider blue button up tie and blue jeans that. " Breath Parker." Happy said pushing the teen forward so he can walk. " Hi Peter!" Shuri ran up to Peter hugging him, he awkwardly hugged her back ignoring the glare Shuri's guard exchange.

" So are we going to McDonalds? I'm dying to taste their fries."

" McDonalds?"

Peter looked at her and at Happy who shrugged. This....changed everything, he got nice reservation at this new five star restaurant that Mr. Stark graciously gave Peter a gift card to eat there. He figured the princess, his girlfriend would like that. However if Shuri wants fast food so be it. " Y-yeah we're going! And I know one where ice cream machine is broken either. Happy you heard her let's go!" Happy rolled his eyes mumbling as to why he's babysitting again.  Peter finally relax as he and Shuri talked about latest things going on, science, spider suit, what shoes T'Challa had this time, the usual. " Order whatever you want Shuri I'm buying." Shuri giggled finding the gesture cute she could easily buy out everything and then some at the large fast food joint. Since Peter asked first he aslo pays for the meal.   _" Princess do be careful at that **place**."_   Shuri chuckled remembering Ayo's warning, yes McDonalds isn't the  ** _healthiest_** place but damn it if Americans eat it  must be good. " Ready to order miss?" 

Shuri got burger, large fry, and mcflurry while Peter just settle with mcnuggets, big mac,  large fry, and a milkshake. Being spider man works up a large appetite. " Peter we should get all the kids toys and make a giant robot out of it. *Gasp*  Let's have it shoot lasers and confetti!" Peter almost snorted setting his shake down, " Why lasers and confetti? I'm pretty sure a walking machine covered in toys is scary in itself."  Shuri held finger up stealing a fry from Peter, " Confetti for the kids. lasers for the bad guys, of course that's if the walking kids meal toy doesn't stop them." Peter's eyes lit up liking the idea and very much.

" Let's do it!"

* * *

Happy sighed checking his watch, he very much like to go home now. Watch football game and take nice nap.  He looked up seeing the two teenagers rushing to the car. " Finally alright so-WHAT THE HELL?!" Happy looked at back seat seeing bunch of kids toys in his car and the teenagers with mischievous grins. " I'm going to regret this but why?" Two snickered saying it was a secret,  _science stuff_. Happy pinched his nose knowing chaos will followed whatever they're planning. 

_This is going to be a long date...._

**Author's Note:**

> I say their date is a success :)


End file.
